Old Rumor
by Faris Asad
Summary: Masih ingat dengan kumpulan misteri di sekolah Kamiyama ? Ada 1 misteri yang dibenci oleh Oreki ...


**Disclaimer : Hyouka Bukan Punya Saya , Tapi Punya-nya KyoAni ( Kyoto Animation )**

~ Old Rumor ~

Hari ini hujan cukup deras disertai gelapnya awan , Di ruang klub ini kami ber-empat menghabiskan waktu karena menunggu hujan ini berhenti . Chitanda yang sedang membaca Novel terbaru-nya menutup buku itu ..

Chitanda : Oreki-san .  
Oreki : Ada apa ?  
Chitanda : Aku jadi ingat , Dulu kita pernah membahas tentang hantu di ruang musik kan ?  
Mayaka : Hantu ?  
Satoshi : Oh , Yang melibatkan sebuah piano itu yah ?  
Chitanda : Tepat sekali , Oreki-san ..  
Oreki : Tidak ! *Penolakan keras .  
Chitanda : Kenapa ?  
Mayaka : Dia kan pemalas *Menjulurkan lidahnya  
Oreki : Itu terlalu memakan energi-ku ..  
Chitanda : Oreki-san , Aku ... Penasaran ! *Matanya yang berseri seri itu sangat terang  
Oreki : Waduh , Gawat nih , Rasa penasarannya kembali muncul *Dalam hati ..  
Oreki : Ehm .. Itu sudah lama sekali , Sepertinya saat kita baru masuk sekolah ini ..  
Chitanda : Bagaimanapun , Aku tetap Penasaran .. !  
Mayaka : Oreki !  
Satoshi : Sudahlah , Ikuti saja ..  
Oreki : Huuft , Baiklah .. Sekarang jam berapa ?  
Satoshi : Jam setengah 6 .  
Oreki : Chitanda , Jika kau mau membelikanku sekaleng mimuman bersoda , Aku siap menyelesaikan masalah ini ..  
Mayaka : Huuuu , Matre *Dengan nada mengejek ..  
Oreki : Berisik kau ..  
Chitanda : Baiklah , Aku akan membelikanmu , Tunggu sebentar ya ..

Chitanda meninggalkan ruangan klub ini , Sambil menunggu Chitanda datang , Kami bertiga menyibukkan diri masing masing , Termasuk aku yang sedang membaca ulang Manga " Yuube ni wa Mukuro ni ( Jasad Dikala Senja ) " , Saat Chitanda datang , Dia kembali dengan wajah pucat ..

Oreki : Kenapa kau , Chitanda ?  
Chitanda : Oreki-san , Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya , Saat aku membeli minuman ini , Aku melihat sebuah bayangan dari kejauhan , Bayangan itu tidak terlalu jelas , Namun aku tahu kalau itu adalah bayangan seorang wanita .. Aku mengabaikan bayangan itu karena mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang , Namun saat aku kembali menuju ruang klub ini , Dia mengikutiku ..  
Oreki : Hooi , Tunggu dulu , Dia mengikutimu sampai mana ?  
Chitanda : Tangga menuju lantai 4 ..  
Mayaka : Jadi , Kita tidak bisa pulang ?  
Satoshi : Tenang saja , Ada yang tampak lebih seram daripada hantu itu *Melirik kearah Oreki  
Oreki : Mau berantem ?  
Satoshi : Ampun deh ..

Sebuah bayangan tampak melewati pintu klub

Oreki : Tunggu sebentar .

Oreki melihat keluar , Namun tidak ada siapapun ..

Oreki : Chitanda , Mana minumannya , Aku haus  
Chitanda : Huuft , Masih sempat saja kau mau minum *Menyodorkan mnuman bersoda tersebut  
Oreki : Terimakasih , Sambil kita jalan saja ...  
Satoshi : Ide bagus tuh ..  
Oreki : Oh , Dan satu lagi , Kita akan mampir ke ruang guru untuk merampok sesuatu  
Mayaka : Mau maling apa lagi ?  
Oreki : Nanti aku beritahu ..

Mereka berjalan menuju gedung sebelah di lantai 4 , Namun jembatan berada di lantai 3 , Dan setelah jembatan tersebut ada ruang guru ..

Oreki : Sumimasen ... *Nengok kanan kiri ..  
Oreki : Tunggu disini ..

Oreki menuju kedalam ruang guru .. Lalu kembali lagi

Mayaka : Apa yang kau curi ?  
Oreki : Tidak ada .. *Memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya  
Mayaka : Bohong kah ?  
Oreki : Bisa jadi ..  
Mayaka : Humph ..  
Oreki : Ayo kita teruskan perjalanan ini ..

Mereka berempat kembali berjalan menuju ruang musik dimana rumor itu berasal , Lantunan piano menyelimuti sepanjang lantai 4 itu , Padahal sudah jam 6 sore , Jadi , Siapa yang memainkan piano itu ?

Chitanda : Oreki-san ..  
Satoshi : Benar kan ?  
Mayaka : Hmmm , Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum memeriksa ruangan tersebut ..

Mereka memasuki ruangan itu , Piano tampak terbuka , Tetapi tidak ada seseorang disana , Setelah berkeliling melihat sekitar ruangan , Dugaan Oreki tidak benar , Tidak ada Radio dan orang yang tertidur disana ..

Oreki : Sudah kubilang , Tidak ada apa apa disi-

Sebuah bayangan tampak melewati pintu tersebut ..

Satoshi : Siapa disana ?  
Oreki : Tenang saja , Mungkin hanya orang yang iseng lewat ..

Brakkk , Pintu ruangan itu tiba tiba tertutup ..

Oreki : Gawat , Sekarang kita tidak bisa keluar ..  
Mayaka : *Mencoba membuka pintu-nya ...  
Mayaka : Beneran ngga bisa keluar .. Tau darimana kau ?  
Oreki : Bukannya biasanya di film horror seperti itu ?  
Satoshi : Houtarou , Jadi , Dia siapa ?

Mereka ber-empat melihat sosok wanita keluar dari bawah lantai ( Kalo dari bawah tanah ngga mungkin , Lokasinya aja di lantai 4 )

Oreki : Siapa kamu ?

Dia tidak menjawab , Namun tampaknya dia mau menyerang siapapun yang berada didekatnya ..

Oreki : Kubilang siapa kamu ?

Dia menatap Oreki , Dan dia menyerang Oreki , Namun Oreki mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung celana-nya ..

Oreki : Berhenti disitu *Sambil menunjukkan Telapak tangannya  
Hantu : Gaaah , Bisa bisanya kau menggunakan trik kotor seperti itu ..  
Oreki : Yang penting kau tidak mati karena zat-nya sedikit tercampur sama Minuman soda yang aku minum barusan ..  
Mayaka : Jadi , Ada apa dengan telapak tanganmu ?  
Oreki : Campuran antara Garam dan Air Soda .. Jujur saja tanganki sedikit gatal karena-nya ..  
Mayaka : Jadi tadi kau bohong ?  
Oreki : Kan tadi aku bilangnya bisa jadi ..  
Mayaka : Ya sudahlah ..

Oreki : Siapa nama-mu .. ?  
Hantu : Namaku Ida Musume , Mantan anggota klub Musik yang mati karena serangan jantung secara tiba tiba ..  
Satoshi : Jadi rumor yang beredar dulu itu benar ?  
Ida : Benar sekali .. Salah satu teman baikku menyebarkan Rumor ini untuk mengenang aku ..  
Oreki : Jadi , Kenapa kau tidak tenang disana ?  
Ida : Aku penasaran , Jadi dulu pengganti-ku memenangkan Lomba itu atau tidak yah ?  
Oreki : Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini kan ?  
Ida : Bisa kok ... Memangnya kenapa ?  
Oreki : Kenapa kau tidak melihat sendiri ke Ruang Guru ?  
Ida : Ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk masuk kedalam situ , Dan ruangan itu adalah satu satunya ruangan yang masih belum aku masuki ..  
Oreki : Mau keluar sebentar ?  
Ida : Tapi , Dengan keadaan seperti ini ? Memangnya ada salah satu dari kalian yang mau aku Rasuki ?  
Chitanda : Anoo , Jadi saat dirasuki aku akan merasakan sakit tidak ?  
Ida : Tidak , Aku jamin ..  
Chitanda : Dan satu lagi , Bisakah kamu berjanji agar mengembalikan tubuhku nanti ?  
Ida : Hmmm , Baiklah ... Bersiap ya ...

Hantu penasaran itu memasuki tubuh Chitanda , Perbedaan yang jelas terlihat saat dia merasuki tubuhnya ..

Chitanda ( Ida ) : Jadi , Kita akan pergi kemana ?  
Oreki : Ke ruang guru tentunya ..  
Chitanda ( Ida ) : Kenapa ?  
Oreki : Nanti akan kuberitahu detailnya ..  
Chitanda ( Ida ) : Hmm , Yaudah , Kita jalan ..

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Mayaka dan Satoshi berdua ..

Satoshi : Nee , Mayaka , Kita ikut ga nih ?  
Mayaka : Ikut aja deh , Terpaksa ..  
Satoshi : Oyyy , Tungguin Laah ..  
Oreki : Berisik kau ..  
Satoshi : Houtarou tidak pernah merasa bersemangat seperti ini , Iyakan , Mayaka ..  
Mayaka : Entahlah ..

Mereka berempat ( Berlima ? ) sudah sampai di depan ruang guru ..

Oreki : Tunggu disini sebentar ...

Setelah beberapa saat , Oreki mengambil sebuah piala dan Foto seseorang ..

Piala Juara 1 Lomba Musik Piano .. Piala ini sengaja dibiarkan tanpa nama untuk mengenang sosok Ida Musume .

Oreki : Ini foto kamu kan ..  
Chitanda ( Ida ) : Waahhh , Iya , Ini foto aku selama aku masih bersekolah disini ..  
Oreki : Dan maukah kamu meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang ?  
Chitanda ( Ida ) : Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk berada disini lebih lama lagi , Oreki , Sekarang tolong kau tutup mataku selama 5 detik ..  
Oreki : Iya iya ..

Setelah Oreki menutup mata Ida yang merasuki Chitanda , Chitanda pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ..

Kini jam setengah 7 Hujan sudah berhenti dan Chitanda sudah sadar ..

Chitanda : Baiklah , Kalau begitu , AKu pulang dulu ..  
Oreki : Oke ..  
Satoshi : Hati hati ..  
Mayaka : Hati hati Chii-Chan ..

Chitanda Pulang , Disusul dengan mereka bertiga .. Kasus hari ini selesai ..

~Tamat ~

Sorry Endingnya kurang greget


End file.
